Orden de prioridades
by Koko-13
Summary: "Fugo se limitó a dirigir su mirada a los enormes ojos ingenuos de Narancia. Él no podía ir y escuchar a su héroe hablar sucio durante el sexo sexo con su subordinado" Narancia, Fugo y Mista tratan de alertar a Buccellati sobre un asesino que podría estar en camino y terminan descubriendo la relación que sostiene con Abbacchio de la manera menos deseable. [BruAbba] [Kinktober]


**Orden de prioridades**

PABSTBEERPUSSY's prompt day 02 | Dirty Talk

Contrario a la norma entre los miembros de Passione, Bruno Buccellati jamás escondía su pertenencia ni rango en la pandilla, la gente del barrio en Nápoles sabía que podían confiar en ese joven quien para ser un pandillero se trataba de una persona justa. Incluso se alegraron al verlo ganar más autoridad, poder y por supuesto, dinero, adquirir una bonita casa en el área céntrica de la ciudad fue una declaración silenciosa de quien era el nuevo capo. Narancia admiraba esa manera de ser tan sincera consigo mismo y los demás, la gente solía decir que para conocer verdaderamente a alguien se le diera poder, Buccellati no cambió, seguía siendo la misma persona gentil y carismática de siempre.

"¿Estás preocupado, Narancia?" preguntó Fugo mirando desde el espejo retrovisor.

"No, solo creo que debemos darnos prisa" dijo con la mirada fija en el radar de Aerosmith, asegurándose que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

Pannacotta quiso sonreír, que contestara eso con tanta seriedad era suficiente prueba de estar preocupado. Siendo sinceros él también lo estaba, ese no era momento de sonreír, debía mantenerse serio.

Aparcaron en la esquina de la calle, a un costado de la casa de Buccellati. Era alrededor de la una de la madrugada y el silencio gobernaba, de cualquier manera, debían mantener la guardia en alto, si el capo de un territorio cercano fue asesinado y otro atacado hace apenas una hora, el de Nápoles podía ser el siguiente. Debían avisarle ya.

"Yo voy" declaró Fugo cuando Mista apagó el motor del automóvil.

La casa de Buccellati era pequeña, en el primer piso la cochera, sala, cocina y comedor; en el segundo dos cuartos, un baño y un estudio; de este se podía ver una pequeña luz desde afuera. Seguro todavía se encontraba trabajando en el papeleo. Bien, eso haría las cosas más fáciles, entró con las llaves que les dieron para emergencias y subió en silencio al lugar, prestando atención a cada esquina en la oscuridad, cualquier usuario de stand enemigo podría estar acechando en las sombras, por lo que escucharon del primer asesinato fue casi inmediato mientras la víctima dormía.

Estando cerca de la puerta del estudio escuchó una voz grave murmurar cosas que no alcanzó a entender, no era la de Buccellati, sino la de Abbacchio.

"Mierda. Te encanta chuparla, ¿verdad, pequeña zorra?" escuchó el ronco jadeo de Abbacchio venir del estudio.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Fugo quien se pegó a la pared contraria como si temiera estar cerca del estudio. Ese cabrón de Abbacchio, llevando una mujer a la casa de alguien más.

O tal vez no, por un segundo pensó que podría estar con Buccellati, pero eso no era posible ellos solamente eran amigos, ¿cierto?

Tan rápido como pudo hacerlo silenciosamente fue a la habitación del capo, abriendo la puerta sin tocar. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas, no había nadie ahí.

Todavía incrédulo que los mayores del equipo fueran amantes se acercó a la puerta del estudio mirándola como si fuera radioactiva.

"¿Esa es manera de hablarle a tu jefe?" reclamó Buccellati hablando de manera extraña, como si tuviera la boca presionada contra algo, luego más jadeos adoloridos de Abbacchio. "No voy a dejar que te vengas y puedo ver que quieres hacerlo en mi cara".

Fugo palideció, en su vida habría imaginado al serio Bruno Buccellati hablando así. Con la mente en total blanco por el shock salió de la casa, casi olvidándose por completo del sigilo.

Entró al automóvil estacionado en la esquina moviéndose en automático como un robot. Mista y Narancia lo miraron expectantes, Fugo siempre tenía los pensamientos en orden. Siempre, incluso cuando tenía un arranque de ira sabía por qué era.

"¿Qué pasó?".

"¿Buccellati está bien?".

"¿Debemos ir a otra parte?".

"¿Qué viste?".

Lo atacaron los dos al mismo tiempo con preguntas atropelladas y Fugo se limitó a dirigir su mirada de uno al otro, quedándose sobre los enormes ojos ingenuos de Narancia. Él no podía ir, no podía ir y escuchar a su héroe hablar sucio durante el sexo con su subordinado. Tan sucio que haría sonrojar como una monja a una prostituta con once años de experiencia, él mismo deseaba tanto poder resetearse los recuerdos de esa noche.

Empezando a enojarse por las insistentes preguntas que siguieron, usó la mano de Purple Haze para abrir la puerta del lado de Mista y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó del coché.

"Ve tú a avisarles".

"¡Hey!" se quejó el pistolero cuando su trasero se golpeó contra la banqueta. "¿A qué te refieres con 'avisarles'? ¿A ellos?".

"Buccellati _está_ con Abbacchio" gruñó pateando el suelo del auto, haciendo énfasis en el «está» para ver si la cabeza hueca de Mista lo entendía.

"¿Y por qué no les avisaste entonces?" replicó cerrando la puerta del auto desde afuera.

"¡Mierda! Mista, no hagas putas preguntas, sólo ve" regañó al borde de volverse rabioso.  
Guido resopló encaminándose a la casa, cuando Fugo se ponía así era mejor simplemente hacerle caso.

Entró a la casa con el revólver cargado entre las manos, llamando a su stand a colocarse en sus respectivas balas en silencio. Tal vez la situación era algo que Fugo no podía controlar con Purple Haze, igual hubiera agradecido el poder explicarse un poco más.  
Instintivamente subió al estudio, no era extraño que Abbacchio fuera por las tardes a ayudar al capo con el trabajo de escritorio, quizá porque a diferencia de Fugo era menos maniático del control.

"Ah, Bruno, por favor" escuchó el fuerte gemido de su compañero mientras subía las escaleras.

"Silencio, este es tu castigo. No puedes tocar nada hasta que te de permiso" respondió el capo entre jadeos.

"Entonces muéstrame más, castígame más".

Oh.

"¿Qué ocurre, Mista?" preguntó número Cinque asomándose desde el tambor del revólver.

"Shhh" pidió con el dedo índice sobre sus labios. "Manténganse en sus posiciones".

Así que por eso Fugo estaba impactado, debido a su orgullo de ser la mano derecha del capo y el enterarse así de su relación con otro miembro del equipo debió sentirse como un duro golpe. Él, en cambio, no estaba tan sorprendido, Buccellati trataba a Abbacchio más como un compañero que a un subordinado, era en quien más confiaba y a quien más se esforzaba por proteger, antes creía que era debido a su edad y la naturaleza de su stand incapaz de defenderse en acción, pero pensándolo bien, todas esas atenciones tenían otro tipo de sentido.

Por el lado de Leone, ahí realmente lo cegó el considerarlo heterosexual por ser el único en el equipo con quien podía hablar sobre mujeres siendo que su fijación por el capo era exageradamente evidente, le era leal incluso a costa de su seguridad o la de los demás, siempre al pendiente de él sin dejar a nadie faltarle al respeto de ninguna manera y quizá la presencia de Giorno Giovanna lo ponía en un plan novia celosa que todos estaban bien dispuestos a ignorar.

Esa pregunta lo dejó pensando al punto de olvidarse de su misión inicial, Mista no sabía nada sobre la homosexualidad, ni siquiera imaginaba como podrían tener sexo o si tendrían roles definidos. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta planteándose como era la situación desde un punto de vista tradicional, sí, Abbacchio tenía gustos refinados, un notable interés en el maquillaje y más la actitud de una esposa, pero Buccellati era de menor edad, estatura y fuerza física.

Se preguntó si podría contestar a esa pregunta solamente escuchando. Si tuviera que apostar lo haría por Buccellati en una postura dominante, a fin de cuentas, su porte era más varonil, el que más más corazones había roto entre las solteras de los barrios de Nápoles y a juzgar por los adoloridos quejidos de Abbacchio podía estar en lo correcto.

"Parece que sufres" volvió a decir entrecortada la sensual voz del capo.

"¿Y tú no? Cuando dejes de actuar como una perra masoquista te la voy a meter tan duro que no podrás sentarte en una semana".

El pistolero se quedó boquiabierto, ya no quería escuchar más, debería irse de ahí antes de responder a preguntas que realmente estaba mejor sin saber.

"No debería premiar ese comportamiento, pero quiero saber si dices la verdad. Ven Leone Abbacchio, trata de partirme en dos, no vas a poder".

En definitiva no quería oír eso, salió corriendo de la casa olvidándose por completo del sigilo, igual con los fuertes gemidos de Buccellati no escucharían ni un disparo. Se metió al automóvil bajo la mirada juiciosa de Fugo.

"No digas nada, tu tampoco pudiste con eso".

"Pero esperaba que pudieras ser confiable por una maldita vez, Giorno viene en camino con Trish" explicó el rubio bloqueando su teléfono celular dando a entender acababa de colgar una llamada.

"Haré algo, solamente quiero dejarlos _terminar_, como hombres deberíamos poder entender eso".

"¿Terminar qué? ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo que sea más importante en esta situación?" replicó Narancia desde el asiento trasero, empezando a impacientarse.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron sin saber qué decir, Narancia era un pandillero de diecisiete años, había visto y hecho muchas cosas durante su tiempo en Passione llegando a ser mortal si se era necesario. Pero aquel era un tema en el cual todavía tenía cierta inocencia y no querían que se enterase de la relación entre los dos mayores del equipo de esa manera. Suponiendo había una relación entre ellos, no sabían todavía, si no la hubiese probablemente sería una peor sorpresa.

Fugo reparó también en la pierna izquierda de Ghirga repiqueteando contra el asiento del conductor, si no le daban una buena excusa su deseo de mantener a salvo a Buccellati lo haría ignorar sus palabras para ir corriendo a alertarlo. Miró a Mista a los ojos buscando apoyo de su parte, tal vez lo mejor era decirle la verdad, igual si los dejaban terminar al ir a avisarles no los encontrarían en condiciones muy decentes.  
Maldita sea. No podía pensar con la cabeza fría y estaba tan abochornado que ni siquiera sentía ira por semejante situación.

"Verás, Narancia" empezó a hablar con torpeza Mista, "a veces a las personas nos gustan cosas diferentes, por ejemplo, a ti te gustan las manzanas y Buccellati las odia, bueno, no las odia, de hecho es muy gentil con ellas porque debe ser un caballero al tratarse de todo tipo de manzanas, no solamente las dulces y jugosas, pero él no las puede ver cómo tu o yo las vemos, incluso si las manzanas lo prefieren por encima de a nosotros".

Divagó torpemente hasta que un bufido molesto de Fugo le advirtió debía parar su retahíla o lo iba a moler a golpes. Narancia por su parte se cruzó de brazos apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del asiento fastidiado a partes iguales.

"Yo ya sé que Buccellati es gay" declaró sin poder entender por qué se comportaban tan erráticos.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron sorprendidos, todos sabían que probablemente nadie entendía mejor a Bruno que Narancia, pero no esperaban ese nivel de madurez de su parte.

"También sé que está enamorado de Abbacchio y estoy seguro es correspondido" declaró con certeza, sintiendo cierta superioridad poco común frente al Fugo.

Siquiera sabían cuan profundo era ese lazo o esos sentimientos, su única seguridad era que estaban teniendo sexo como un par de salvajes, totalmente contrario a sus usuales apariencias serias e intachables. Bueno, dentro de su rol como mafiosos y aplicaba más al describir a Buccellati.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó Fugo genuinamente intrigado. "No importa cuán cercanos sean, cuanto Abbacchio cele a Buccellati, aseverar que tienen una relación es demasiado".

"Fue por sus sonrisas, Fugo. A veces, cuando todos están muy metidos en sus asuntos Buccellati lo busca con la mirada, al encontrarlo sonríe muy poco con total sinceridad. Abbacchio es peor, lo sigue como si esperase ver una luz, al tenerla parece en paz y la razón de casi todas sus sonrisas es Buccellati. Son tan cursis que era ridículo no estuvieran juntos ya".

Su tono de voz quejumbroso no engañó ni por un instante a sus compañeros, estaba feliz por verlos enamorados. Pensándolo bien, una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial debido a la incómoda situación, ellos también estaban felices, si alguien merecía tener un romance cursilón eran los dos mayores de su equipo.

"Entonces, Fugo está avergonzado, Mista ya sabe de las preferencias de Buccellati", empezó a enlazar lentamente los sucesos, enumerándolos con sus dedos uno a uno. "Eh... también hicieron énfasis en lo de _estar juntos_ y _terminar_, quiere decir que…".

Mista suspiró y Fugo no despegó los ojos de Narancia, atento a su capacidad de deducción.

"¡Ah! ¡Ellos están teniendo sexo!" concluyó abriendo la boca sorprendido, gesto que cambió a una sonrisa burlona de inmediato. "¿Eso es todo? Esperaba una actitud así de Fugo porque tiene dieciséis años, no de ti, Mista".

"¡Hey! No me asustó que estuvieran teniendo sexo, sino cuan sucios están siendo entre ellos".

"¿Y? Son hombres, no van a ser tan suaves como con una mujer" reclamó Narancia quitándole las llaves de la casa a Mista. "Esto no debería escandalizarnos, somos pandilleros con una situación importante entre las manos". Regañó al salir del coche, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

"¡Hey, Narancia!" Llamó Mista todavía con intenciones de advertirle, detenidas por la mano de Fugo en su hombro.

"Déjalo Mista. Está preparado mentalmente y un tonto leal como él jamás podría perderle el respeto a Buccellati, además tenemos más de la hora aquí, ya deberían estar por terminar si no lo han hecho aún".

"Pues sí".

Fugo miró afuera, recargando el antebrazo en la ventana abierta sonrió orgulloso. Narancia los había superado por mucho.

Sin decidir qué hacer Ghirga abrió a la puerta de la casa. El plan era pasar desapercibidos porque el enemigo era un asesino sigiloso, así lo podrían atrapar con las manos en la masa, desde la sala pudo escuchar gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos desesperados, sonrojándolo un poco. Con tanto ruido ser sigilosos estaba descartado, pensó en gritar, alertarlos con Aerosmith o salir y arrojar piedras a la ventana del estudio, cualquier cosa para detenerlos menos ir a tocar la puerta. Tampoco estaba listo para eso.

El repentino silencio tranquilizó a Narancia, con suerte ya habrían terminado y podría acercarse silenciosamente. Tan pronto estuvo en las escaleras centró toda su atención en los ruidos dentro de la habitación.

"¿Estás bien, Bruno? Te estabas quejando mucho".

La complacida risa divertida del capo fue más fuerte que su voz, "¿Por eso te detuviste?". Silencio. "Estoy bien, _amore mio_".

Otro silencio, hubo sonidos húmedos y chasquidos de labios, como si estuvieran compartiendo besos.

"No puedes ser malo por mucho tiempo, Leone, no importa cuánto te quieras hacer el rudo conmigo siempre sacas a relucir la dulce persona que eres".

Narancia entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo por que acababa de escuchar. Si alguien le dijera cuan dulce persona es Leone Abbacchio se reiría en su cara y le daría una paliza por andar levantando falsos así, tuvo un leve impulso por hacerle eso a Buccellati.

"Basta" pidió apenado.

Más sonidos de besos y más risas por parte de Buccellati. Narancia resopló sonrojado.

"Es lindo verte sonrojado".

"Tú estás hecho una pintura, tienes lápiz labial por todas partes", respondió con tono ronco.

Todavía más besos, ¿es que no tenían suficiente?

"Te amo".

Silencio.

"Yo también te amo".

"Ven, probemos una posición más cómoda, sonó sexy en ese momento, pero realmente me preocupa no poder caminar bien en una semana".

Narancia suspiró, bien, iba dejar terminar sus asuntos al par de desgraciados cursilones. Igual no tenían la guardia baja del todo, seguro podían reaccionar a un ataque sorpresa. Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave, pensando en esperar otra media hora y luego enviar a uno de los Sex Pistols.

Miró al lado opuesto de la calle donde se encontraba el automóvil estacionado descubriendo con horror que venían Giorno y Trish a paso tranquilo bajando la calle, pronto los gemidos dentro de la casa comenzaron a hacerse gradualmente más fuertes, alcanzando a escucharse en la calle y Narancia palideció.

Trish era una señorita de quince años, no podía escuchar tales cosas. Buscó desesperadamente una piedra para arrojarla contra la ventana del estudio sin encontrar una en el camino que no fuese a quebrar el vidrio.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Leone! ¡Sí! ¡Lléname de t-!".

"¡Gyaaa! ¡Aerosmith!" Gritó Narancia escandalizado, invocando su stand que fue a estrellarse contra la ventana sin importarle romper el vidrio.

"¿¡Pero qué mierda!?".

"¡Sticky Fingers!"

El stand debió golpear a Aerosmith por una de las alas porque a Ghirga se le abrió una bragueta desde el hombro hasta el codo, casi sacándole el brazo, haciéndolo gritar.

Alertados por el escándalo y el repentino ataque, Giorno y Trish bajaron la calle lo más pronto posible dando grandes zancadas.

"¡Narancia!".

"¡¿Por qué Trish no viene en Mr. President?! ¡Es una situación peligrosa!".

La sola mención de una situación peligrosa invocó a Buccellati y Abbacchio quienes se asomaron por la ventana rota de la cual salió Aerosmith para sobrevolar el edificio torpemente debido a su ala chueca. Trish no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas al verlos agitados, sonrojados, despeinados, llenos de moretones y rasguños, si bien lo más hilarante eran los pectorales de Buccellati con más labial negro que los mismos labios de su amante, sobre todo en el área de los pezones.

"¿Interrumpimos algo?" Rio controlando a duras penas el volumen de su voz.

"Dijo que estaba harta de estar en la tortuga, además hay pocas probabilidades de ser atacada, esto parece ser fue un ataque interno". Giorno respondió a la pregunta hecha anteriormente con voz neutral.

"¿Hubo un ataque interno?" Preguntó Bruno recuperando un gesto serio en su rostro, totalmente discordante con su apariencia y los gemidos profesados tan solo unos instantes atrás.

"Asesinaron a los capos de Roma y Gaeta" Informó Fugo acercándose al lugar atraído por el escándalo, trató de mantener su voz seria pero sus ojos se negaban a enfocar Buccellati, lo mismo con Mista a su lado.

"Los de las ciudades cercanas fueron advertidos porque parece ser un trabajo interno".

"Bien".

Buccellati recorrió la mirada cautelosa por la calle, para sus subordinados e incluso su amante a su lado fue como ver que le saliera una segunda cabeza. "Narancia, llama a Aerosmith, no podemos mostrarnos alerta o no se presentarán si somos los siguientes. Entren a la casa sin encender ninguna luz, en diez minutos estaré con ustedes". Dicho eso se perdió de vista dejándolos a todos congelados en su lugar.

Por alguna razón que realmente no querían saber, Abbacchio solo reaccionó a despegar los ojos de Buccellati sonrojándose. "Eh, ya oyeron. Entren, solo no suban al segundo piso".

Una vez reunidos en la sala, cada uno se acomodó en silencio mientras Fugo acomodaba el brazo de Narancia cerrando la cremallera lo mejor posible. Trish fue la única en atreverse a romper el incómodo silencio.

"Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que ellos tienen sexo, si sería más dominante su lado pandillero o el amor obvio entre ellos".

Ni siquiera le preguntaron cómo lo sabía, las mujeres y su intuición eran un misterio.

"Es muy cursi" balbuceó Narancia sonrojado.

"Se dicen que se aman y lo hacen con cuidado, da vergüenza".

Mista y Fugo no discernían si lo dijo para hacerlos quedar bien o porque a él ya no le tocó oír lo mismo. Daba igual, preferían estar de acuerdo con esa mentira hasta que se volviera realidad.

"Sí, muy vergonzoso".

"Y silencioso, casi ni los oímos".

Al contrario de Trish, Giorno supo que estaban mintiendo, a juzgar por las marcas en los cuerpos de los mayores y la extraña manera de caminar de Buccellati eso no fue un acto silencioso, escuchar algo romperse en el piso de arriba confirmó sus sospechas. Nadie se atrevió a ir a ver si al fin el asesino hizo acto de aparición, igual estaban avisados y sus stands no estaban jodidos como ellos.

¿O sí?

* * *

En la habitación del capo, Abbacchio se acercó de inmediato a ayudar a su amante en el suelo a levantarse, teniendo cuidado de no tocar los pedazos del espejo que antes estaba en la puerta del closet. Al ver las piernas de Buccellati temblar ligeramente frunció el ceño preocupado.

"Tal vez sí nos pasamos un poco, ¿vas a estar bien?".

El moreno sonrió conciliador dando un pequeño salto para que su amante lo cargase como a una princesa. Entonces se abrazó a su cuello y besó su mejilla. "Voy a estar bien, necesito diez minutos para que la circulación sanguínea regrese a la normalidad". Una explicación tan natural como esa no podría ser discutida.

"¿Crees que nos escucharon?" Preguntó Abbacchio yendo a dejarlo en la cama suavemente, abochornado.

"No lo sé. Como sea, estaba pensando quizá ya era momento para que lo hicieramos más oficial y lo supieran".

"¿Tomaste esa decisión por tu cuenta?" Dijo en tono juguetón, en realidad no le importaba.

"Como tu jefe sé lo que es mejor para nosotros". Murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa y Leone se sintió cautivado por ella dándole un casto beso. "Vamos, date una ducha y vístete rápido. Bajarás antes, sería inapropiado si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo".

Claro, eso sería lo inapropiado de la noche.

_Fin_.


End file.
